dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Majin Race/@comment-36679548-20190503124810
After playing the game again and testing all the races I belive that this is an accurate list but its also my opinion.So the people that disagree with me are perfectly fine.My list. 1.Namekians.(Let me explain.Back in the day when demon namek was their best form,i thought they were the solid 2nd or 3rd best race but now,with the extra white namek and the fact that they have the 2nd strongest base form,along with some great ki max.Namekian makes its way as the best race in my opinion. 2.Androids.(My opinion has also changed about androids as I thoguht they were even below majins because of the fact that they need to prestige in order to be ACTULLY strong.Now that im getting more into competitive and the fact that their base form is enough to solo many strong npcs(Jiren,Beerus,both Brolys)really helps newcomers to get a good headstart.) 3.Humans.(Back in the day since i wasnt that great into the game and didnt pay attention much to my ki max I though they were top tier.Why you ask?Well you can reach ssjg stats and even greater with kaioken X20 around lvl 150,but of course I mean all of the dmg and speed.But when I realized how much they sucked(im using the word "sucked" loosely since they are a kill em before you die type.But now with their new form.They have caught up to the other races and gotten much strong.A solid ranking for my 2nd favourite race in the game!) 4.Saiyans.(OH BOY!I can see the hate for this choice.Imaa be completetly honest right now.I put humans above saiyans.SUE ME(jk pls dont)But to actully be honest,their base form is so PATHETIC that they benefit the less from forms and ui.I remember whooping an ssjg with my mystic human.Not even joking.Not to mention that if it wasnt for their op transformations they would might aswell be lower than majins.To be truly strong they need to be lvl 400,heck they might even need kaioken blue might I add.Saiyans gave me so much problems and if you need to have the last form before ui really makes me wonder if saiyans are as good as people think.) Nani?!2 races clash faces?! 5.Majins,Arcosians.(Why do they stay on the same ground?Well its because mainly of the races final and strongest forms,along with their play styles.They both are equally good and the fact that both of them can counter eachother so well really makes it hard to decide.Majins would be lower on the list but if it wasnt for both of them having huge disadvantages that maybe are equally bad the list would be a tad bit diffrent.Disadvantages of Arcosians:Focusing on ki dmg really hurts their gamepaly and experience for newcomers,since most npcs are ki resistant.Majins:They are tanks so it hruts their experience aswell.Not only do they have the weakest forms in the game but they also cant hit as hard to people trying to be hard as crap hitters.Thats why I think that even with their strongest prestige forms they still struggle a lot in fighting.Thats the reason why I put them on equal sitting.) Thats my list! P.S.To those who got mad becaus my choices seemed a bit weird I have to say this.Not to be rude but to all the people that waited this entire list to be flipped and that this would be the same as your choice,let me say this. Opinion:A view or judgement about something that isnt necesserarily a fact or truth. So dont get mad.